


A Fun Punishment

by orphan_account



Series: Kpop drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kim Woojin Is a Sweetheart, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan never really liked games, cause he keeps losing. But maybe this punishment wasn’t that bad.~~~Written for the #PockyDayWC challenge on SKZ amino
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: Kpop drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393321
Kudos: 48





	A Fun Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm this is short and rushed but I hope you still like it
> 
> You make Stray Kids stay! <3

Chan really doesn’t know if he wants to cry or smile when the MC mentions the punishment. Of course he had lost, being too busy staring at Woojin instead of paying attention to the game. And he’s also just really bad at playing games.He just didn’t expect to be punished this bad. The gods must hate him. 

‘Chan?’ When he looks up, he finds himself staring into a pair of eyes. Brown eyes, to be more exact. Warm brown eyes in which he seems to lose himself every single time, to be really specific. ‘Are you ready?’ He quickly blinks. What is he supposed to do again?

Woojin can probably see the panic in his eyes, since he starts explaining the punishment again. ‘So basically, you just have to stand there with a cookie in your mouth. Sounds fun, right?’ The MC starts talking to him as well. ‘You can even choose the flavour.’

Okay that’s a good point. He absolutely hates any kind of tea, so at least he can die knowing he died while eating something good. ‘Cookies and cream.’ He can hear the rest of the members laughing in the background, and when he looks up to Woojin, he can see him smiling as well. There’s also something in his gaze he can’t really place, but he quickly pushes that thought aside. 

Just when he finally starts to relax again, Woojin takes his face in his (huge) hands, placing the cookie in his mouth. ‘Are you ready, Channie?’ If only he wasn’t this god damn nervous he could’ve probably come up with a clever response, but all he could do now was nod. Chan, nervous?

Yes. His team member, co-parent and most importantly his crush since he ever met him is about to put his face so close to Chan’s that they could kiss. 

He quickly closes his eyes. This has to be a dream, you’ve got to be kidding me. Convinced that this is actually a dream, he opens his eyes again. Woojin is close. He is nibbeling on the cookie, and there is like a five centimeter distance inbetween them and he just keeps getting closer-

And then he looks up. Woojin, the god Woojin, is looking at him with his pretty eyes and stops moving. He tilts his head, looking at Chan, eyes uncertain, almost asking for permission. So he nods. He doesn’t know what it is that Woojin is asking permission for, but it’s Woojin. The guy he trusts with his life.

And then he gets closer, and closer, and there might be just one centimeter space between their faces. He can hear the yelling. The giggles. The laughter. And then their lips meet.

If this is what kissing feels like, Chan isn’t sure if he ever wants to stop. Woojin is now holding him, wrapping his arms around his waist and everything just feels so right. He wants to stay here, protected by his Bear.

When Woojin finally pulls away, slightly panting and gasping for air, all he can do is smile. And his smile only gets bigger when he murmers something. ‘Channie, do you want to be mine?’ 

‘Of course, I’ve always been.’


End file.
